Raison d'etre
by Dark Paper Moon
Summary: YamatoxKouya.Retos de 30vicios.
1. Chapter 1

Tema 03:Reglas

Kouya es (siempre ha sido) la más obediente de las dos (en la medida en la que Yamato se lo ha permitido). En ese lugar no se puede fumar, ni salir sin permiso (de todos modos, no sería ella quien protestaría por la falta de esos privilegios). Así que recordar es el único entretenimiento, cuando la televisión, los libros y la tarea atrasada, no alcanzan para ofuscar el dolor del presente.

"¿Dolor?", se ha dicho a sí misma. Ella es Zero. No existe el dolor en su piel, en sus nervios.

Tiene un espejo en el techo y su figura, con la mano vendada, le devuelve la mirada, teñidos los ojos en desesperación.

Recordar qué, dirán.

Yamato tendida a su lado, luego de un incremento de piel de Kouya descubierta y más centímetros remarcados (sonrosados) por sus besos, en avances previos a la noche en que hicieron el amor. Parecía un sueño de hace siglos atrás, con una corona de flores blancas que se había hecho para ella misma y Kouya, mientras intercambiaban algún roce furtivo, bajo la mirada vigilante de Nagisa.

Arquea el cuello y presiona su almohadón contra las únicas orejas que posee actualmente.

_-¡Te prohibo que andes por ahí con ese par de piezas falsas! Es ridículo, Kouya. Debes aprender a vivir con tus errores.-Su Maestra puede gritar muy fuerte, herir los tímpanos y una sola palabra suya, quizás aletargue su corazón. Si aún lo tiene._

El error fue Yamato. Eso hace que el calor surga de su pecho y recorra todo su cuerpo, desde la espina a la punta de sus dedos cortos y regordetes.

No, para Kouya no fue un error entregar su cuerpo en posesión a Yamato. Le parecía un intercambio justo, ya que en combate era la otra quien salía herida, mientras que Kouya batallaba.

Pensar en Yamato deprimía a Kouya, a pesar de que el calor ayudaba a evaporar las horas en reclusión.

Se lo había planteado a la señorita Shouko, pero ella insistía en que no debía dejarla ir hasta recobrar el punto de fuga del cual se estaba recuperando. Respiró hondo y se acostumbró al dolor que no era corporal.

-Se siente aquí. Toca, Kouya, es calor que comienza a irse y es atravezado por frías estacas. –Yamato le llevó la mano a su pecho, ambas sonrojadas.

-Todo imaginario.-Protestó, pero el roce de su camisón de seda era tan verídico , que el deseo de hundirse contra su corazón, le irritaba en versatilidad.

-Para mí es más real que el dolor en mi piel, anterior a Zero.-Yamato a penas y pronunció lo último, sumida como estaba, en una especie de sopor que la embargaba siempre que estaban solas y la ropa cedía.

Comenzó a hacer reproducir la cinta de su memoria, hacia la última noche que pasaron juntas. Y se dijo que no estaba rompiendo las reglas al invitar a la efigie de su amada al cuarto en el que no se permitían visitas. Irrisoriamente, cumplía con las reglas al obedecer a su terapista.


	2. Chapter 2

Tema 11:Caramelo

Yamato es esa figura larga y esbelta que da vueltas delante del edificio, con la bolsa de caramelos en la mano, de vez en cuando probando vecinos se preguntan si trama algo, pero en general pierden el interés: poco más o menos que una colegiala, en una zona en la que abundan por excelencia de flipers y karaokes.

A veces practica el canto sacro y la acompañan los gorriones, con sus trinos, mientras que se arregla la bufanda ajustada al cuello. Hace tiempo, porque en el edificio abandonado que ocuparon, Kouya a penas y está despertando.

Yamato lo sabe y se adentra en las escaleras caracol-metal-oxidado por las cuales se las ha arreglado para bajar horas antes, sólo desgarrándose una de sus medias azules, viejas y traslúcidas.

Se adelantó demasiado rápido para consumir el camino de los escalones y le faltó el aire en un momento. Desde el escape, estaba débil y alimentarse principalmente de azúcar no remediaba sus problemas alimenticios. Pero ahora que vivían solas quería hacer lo que le placiera y comer únicamente dulces de fresa y melón era su capricho de la semana que llevaban en la ciudad.

En una ventana rota podía ver su reflejo: ojos desesperados, color agua sucia y cabello como miel espesa. Era delgada, lánguida y esclerótica: a menudo pensaba que le faltaba relinchar para parecer un caballo, pero era tan orgullosa que hinchaba el pecho y con eso creía espantar cualquier duda de su inmensa belleza. Lo peor es que todo para aquellos que simpatizaban con ella o le tenían al menos cierta dosis de afecto.

La puerta era de metal y no estaba trabada más que por un par de cajas del otro lado. Kouya le había dicho que era la habitación más cálida (parecía haber sido en su momento, parte del depósito de una panadería) y después de un par de peleas suaves, convinieron en permanecer ahí un que fuera necesario. No fue difícil pasar, volteando un par de empaques que luego regresó a su "Hey Jude", que acababa de escuchar en el ring tone de una chica de grandes senos que pasaba a la escuela y se sacaba los guantes verdes que le tejió Kouya la Navidad pasada, que tuvieron la suerte de consumar en la casa de veraneo de su Maestra Nagisa.

-Vi una patrulla afuera, hace media hora.-Declaró de repente, ese bulto sombrío en un rincón de la habitación, cubierto con mantas grises hasta la cabeza, que debía ser puros rizos desordenados, oscuros y embebidos en sudor. Resulta que sólo fingía dormir. Yamato se rió. No estaba dispuesta a ceder su optimismo tan fácilmente.

-Hubo un homicidio a pocas calles y están por todos lados, no sólo aquí.-Se desenredó del cuello la bufanda y dejó su abrigo sobre una silla de tres patas, antes de tomar asiento en el suelo, sobre una alfombra gastada.-Mujeres policías, con ajustados uniformes al pecho. Eso es muy sexy.-Suspiró, tendiéndose, soñadora, en gran medida sabiendo que Kouya se sonrojaría primero y luego el enfado le recorrería el cuerpo delgado, haciendo que se levantara de repente, poseída por la verguenza. Sucedió.

-¡No puedes saberlo todo!-Gritó con un hilo de voz quebradizo. De seguro en la distancia, ocultaba un pico de fiebre. La noche anterior había sido particularmente caliente. Incluso le preguntó si no quería que durmieran separadas. Mejor dejar de lado la escena triple equis que aconteció a esa absurda petición. Un poco de masturbación mutua borra cualquier ápice de sensatez. Yamato miró a Kouya como si llevara tiempo sin verle. Se encantó con su expresión arisca. Se deleitó con su cabello erizado y sus labios resecos. Deseó los senos pequeños y delicados, temblorosos como flanes debajo de su jersey blanco, tirando ahora a beige por los dos días que llevaba encerrada, obligándose a dormir, pretextando pereza y agorafobia.

Kouya Sakagami ni siquiera sabía cuán tentadora podía resultar. Lo sospechaba con verle recorriéndole con la mirada, era así como le evitaba, si sus orejas fueran de Nakano se divertía de sólo pensar en las posibilidades que les esperaban a lo largo de todo el viaje. Las veces en las que harían el amor en baños públicos, saunas, termas, el suelo lleno de espinas en la hierba, ahora mismo en la loza fría, entre las cajas de galletas rancias, cuando la pequeña cama no alcanzara para soportar el cuerpo en movimiento de ambas. Se puso de pie y acortó la distancia como si sus piernas fuesen una brisa cálida, recorriendo el salón, silenciosa y perversa, siguiendo un ritmo indómito, que latía bajo su piel, con la húmeda excitación entre sus piernas.

-Sé que te gusta que tengamos más tiempo para nosotras.-Respiró el aliento, repentinamente acelerado, soplando contra sus mejillas, de Kouya. Se estaba inclinando sobre ella, las manos sobre las rodillas, ahora desnudas, desprovistas de los jeans holgados y la frazada azul que las ocultara durante el día. Sus muslos estaban pincelados con vello corporal, casi invisible, a menos que deslizaras los dedos por encima de su piel temblorosa. Súbitamente, tomó sus muñecas y las aprisionó contra su espalda. Yamato pesaba cinco kilos menos que Kouya, pero su masa corporal era una pesa aceptable. Cuando comenzó a besar su cuello, aspirando su perfume natural, el sudor y las lágrimas que hubieran lamido cada superficie cálida, oyó su protesta, casi un gemido contra su oído.

-Cállate.Sólo cállate.-_Y bésame.Y tócame._Pero era demasiado orgullosa para decirlo en voz alta, como rezaban sus mejillas rojas, su falta de lo sabía. Por eso obedecía al mandato buena haciéndolo. Como si siempre hubieran sido parte de un mismo rompecabezas. Al estar así de cerca, todo cobraba sentido. Sólo había que unirse, tanto como fuese posible. En realidad, era terriblemente fácil. No entendía las inseguridades de Kouya. Pero muchas veces se contagiaba de ellas. Así era como podían llevar varios minutos contemplándose, rojas, ardiendo de ansiedad, temblando por la cercanía.


	3. Chapter 3

Tema 06: Escape

No podían regresar. Habían decidido abandonarlo todo. Kouya lo sabía. Su nombre, por el que tanto hubiera luchado en otras épocas,se le había caído al suelo, donde un golpe seco atestiguaba la pérdida, sólo una hora antes.

En cierta forma, se sintió libre. Cuando se dejó caer sobre las sábanas de un hotel en las afueras, respirando con lentitud, le dijo eso a ella abandonara todo, no era sorprendente. Era el Sacrificio perfecto: Siempre entregaba hasta lo último de sí misma.

-¿No tienes miedo, Kouya? Dejaste de temblar.-Comenta la sonrisa dibujada en el rostro que se apoya en sus muslos.

-Estoy contigo.

-¿Y conmigo no tienes miedo de la profesora Nagisa?

-Claro que sí.

Es un gran salto. Yamato se aparta con dulzura y se yergue con gracia felina.

El nombre no lo es todo, al fin y al cabo, se dice sólo una forma de llamarlas. Cero. Sin dolor, en absoluto.

Cuando sucedió, Kouya no lo creía. Por eso se hacía cortes. Quería saber si no estaba soñando en el regazo de la maestra Nagisa.

Luego, la marca en un pecho y las manos de Yamato apartándole las falsas orejas, con las mejillas teñidas en rojo.

-Oh, Kouya...¿Eso te enseñaba la maestra?-Le preguntó con la voz quebrada por la emoción.

Concretamente si, pero a los ojos de Kouya, su primer coito había sido indoloro y abstracto. Algo irreal, una prueba vergonzosa de su condición como Combatiente.

Le pertenecía a Nagisa, su maestra, una cruel guía espiritual sentada entre muñecos y tazas de té imaginario. Se vio según Yamato. Pero Kouya no albergaba ningún deseo por esas épocas.

Aceptaba lo que ocurría y se dejaba arrastrar por la corriente hacia aguas oscuras y desconocidas.

Cuando cruzaron juntas la noche, hasta la puerta del motel, ebrias de inseguridad y pálidas de temor, Kouya se dijo que por primera vez le importaba lo que sucediera con su vida. Porque estaba unida a la de Yamato.

Desde algún punto de vista, subjetivamente, habían muerto y celebraban la reencarnación.

Kouya creía en ésto, inspirada por los rezos y las constantes visitas al templo que Yamato realizaba.

Se habían detenido a pasar la noche.

-No quiero viajar a oscuras. ¿No luce todo mejor de día?-Había susurrado esa joven de cabello dorado y voz ronroneante en su oído. Las frases de Yamato siempre eran así de infantiles. Y sus manos, siempre igual tersas, suaves, dulces. Ni siquiera eso había cambiado desde el escape y el nombre perdido.

Tema 17:Pimienta

Yamato esperaba el bus. Cerca de la parada, había un callejón. Estaba muy distraída , pensando en cómo hacer crecer los senos de Kouya (según luego le comentaría a la misma, algo divertida, a manera de excusa) cuando lo vio: Un bulto beige sobre un bote de basura. O, como le diría, extasiada, ya en la habitación del hotel que habían rentado por esa noche:

-¡El minino más lindo del mundo! Tiene la piel más suave que tú, Kouya. ¿No sientes celos?

-Dirás el pelo. Y no.-Kouya arruga la nariz, con un disgusto ficticio, casi obligada por la circunstancia. – No deberías traer animales aquí.

-¡Pero es tan dócil! Y necesita un hogar feliz. Piensa, Kouya, tú puedes ser la "mamá" y yo la "mami".-Yamato le dedica una sonrisa y acerca el gatito a su cuello, como si posara para una fotografía, promocionando una nueva ley a favor de las mascotas domésticas. Ha ensayado ese espectáculo frente a la vidriera del Hospital Veterinario, donde comprara una correa rosada y un bol amarillo para el nuevo inquilino. -¿Qué nombre le pondremos a nuestro bebé?-Ronroneó Yamato, intentando llamar la atención de una Kouya retraída en sí misma, con el mentón sobre la palma de la mano , y los anteojos sobre un magro acolchado verde.-¿Pimienta? Tú eres la sal, yo el azúcar y él, la pimienta.-Yamato soltó una risa y besó la cabeza del felino de nariz rosada y copioso pelo beige.-Porque si vamos a huir juntas al campo, lo ideal es que fundemos una familia ni bien lleguemos. ¿Qué son dos mamis sin un bebé?

Kouya sacudió la cabeza y resopló.

-Fugitivas, que deben viajar ligeras. Deberías saber de antemano que no podemos llevar animales.

Semanas más tarde, con el gato en la falda, Kouya y ella discutirían de nuevo, sentadas bajo un olmo en un pueblo rural. De lo general a lo particular: Habían viajado toda una semana y las habían obligado a bajar, porque Yamato había supuesto que su "bebé" estaría incómodo en el morral. Luego, había empezado a bromear con Kouya, acerca de amamantarlo.

-Gracias a tu "pimienta" nos quedamos a mitad de la nada.-Farfulló Kouya, sin demasiado resentimiento, resignada como estaba a que eso pasaría tarde o temprano, desde el momento en que montaron viaje con el animal escondido en la ropa.

-Tus pechos son tan dulces a pesar de ser pequeños. ¡Mira, le gustas…!-Le dijo con una sonrisa juguetona, acercando a "Pimienta" a su hombro.

-No…Cállate y aléjalo de mí.-Le había replicado una joven de mejillas  
ardientes que hubiera sustituido a su pálida Kouya.

Yamato rió al principio de la broma. Luego, el color se le fue de las mejillas y su rostro se hizo tenso, pálido.

-¿Cómo nos llamaremos ahora?-Le pregunta, con los sentimientos revueltos a flor de piel, sobre todo en el pecho.

Kouya la recorre con sus ojos oscuros, que siempre parecen dos nubes de tormenta, encerrados en un cielo blanco.

-Yamato y Kouya: las enamoradas.-Busca la mano de largos dedos. En el anular, el anillo de matrimonio que le diera la noche en que hicieron el amor por primera vez. Le queda grande y flojo, Yamato debe sostenérselo constantemente, con el dedo pulgar, cerrando la palma, para que no se caiga.

La misma Yamato que siempre cae junto a ella. Siempre sabe que tiene los brazos abiertos por dentro y sentir el calor de su piel, la hace sonreír.

Tocar a Kouya es para ella, tomar un baño caliente, desprenderse de la realidad y sumergirse en un mar que arde en la superficie, hiela más abajo, pero trae paz, esplendor. Amarla a la distancia de un centímetro, es beber alcohol frente a una chimenea, en pleno invierno. Es casi curioso. Cuando le explicó eso, a qué se debía que gustara tanto de sus encuentros, Kouya le dijo lo mismo, a su manera.

-Cuando estoy contigo, quiero vivir. Vale la pena quedarse en el mundo, para sentirte a ti. -En breve, el calor transforma la sentida sonrisa de Yamato en una mueca cargada de picardía.

-¿Incluso si eso implica que trabajemos juntas como granjeras?-Rió, encantada con la respuesta de Kouya y sus labios fruncidos, la respiración pausada y los ojos prendidos del cielo.

Si alguien le pidiera a Yamato que describiera a su amada, probablemente las palabras no alcanzarían para explicar cómo se ve esa persona a la que desea estrechar contra su pecho cada noche antes de irse a dormir, por lo que le resta de vida. Balbucearía incoherencias sobre lo pequeños que son sus senos y divagaría con respecto a sus orejas, antes de quedar embargada por la querencia y muda, completamente sonrojada.

Comprendió de repente lo mucho que le tenía en cuenta cuando renunció a la muerte tras la desaparición de Zero.

Ahora, Yamato abraza de nuevo al gatito (su nombre está entre "Pimienta" y "Kouya Junior", de hecho) y el felino se sacude sus lágrimas de los bigotes.

-Vamos a ser muy felices, bebé.-Le susurra, mirando por sobre el pelaje a Kouya, emocionada.


	4. Chapter 4

Tema 04:Café

Después de una extraña e inquietante llamada de Cero, la maestra Nagisa pidió café a su secretaria. Era muy tarde y la joven se extrañó una décima de segundo.

-¿Qué? Puedo pedir lo que yo quiera. Más aún si voy a desvelarme trabajando. ¡Rápido, tonta!-Le había chillado, infantilmente.

Esas chicas, pensaba más tarde, frente a una taza caliente…Si les atrapaba, ¡vaya, la penitencia que les daría!

Siempre fingían ser puras e inmaculadas, con ese par de orejas falsas. Kouya, siempre con su ropa impecable. Y Yamato, exhalando una cantidad apabullante de perfume masculino.

Un sorbo demasiado amargo y una mueca de disgusto en una boca pincelada de rosa pastel.

No podían esconderse por mucho tiempo. A lo sumo, irían a correr contra las faldas de sus padres adoptivos. Nagisa revisó las cuentas de la tarjeta de crédito de Kouya. _Nada_. Le pidió a su secretaria que buscara la manera de entrar en la cuenta de Yamato para averiguar dónde pudiera haber ido.

Lo último que esa muchacha pagó con su tarjeta de crédito, fue una cena para dos, aparentemente. Y una suite matrimonial en un hotel de relativo lujo.

El escritorio de Nagisa tiene una foto de ese par, cuando las orejas eran verdaderas y ella aún no deseaba más que afecto filial de Kouya.

Ambas tienen diecinueve años. Nagisa recuerda esa edad, cuando los hombres la perseguían y no viceversa. Ahora la Maestra suspira y sacude la cabeza. Ritsu y ella se hubieran llevado de maravilla de haberse conocido entonces. De seguro, lo hubiera arrastrado a la acera correcta.

Tema 23:Cartas

Aoyagi Ritsuka se ha catalogado como una de esas personas que temen olvidar a las otras con las cuales ha compartido los momentos más importantes de su vida. Momentos difíciles pasados durante la pubertad en un hospital psiquiátrico. Todavía un año después de conocer a Soubi, esas inquietudes no menguan, a pesar de dispersarse. Cuando encuentra un e mail de Cero en su correo electrónico, no puede menos que cortarse su aliento. ¡Cero! La Escuela de las Siete Llaves. No los olvidó a ellos, pero ese maravilloso par de jovencitas se las habían arreglado para desaparecer de su mente, al igual que de la ciudad, según rumores escolares que a penas si llegaron a sus orejas (las cuales siguen allí, aunque a Soubi le pese).

El tono de Yamato es juguetón pero no pierde esa tierna forma del de una muchachita fina tirada a menos por determinadas circunstancias. Es la clase de carta (electrónica o no, tiene la impresión de que es igual que un papel trazado a mano) que Ritsuka sabe que se escribe a sabiendas de que se está fuera de lugar al hacerlo (pero descubriéndose el corazón con divagues pasajeros acerca de su amante y recriminaciones agraciadas contra la maestra que las volvió Cero), una vez que se dilapidaron todos los contactos y las relaciones construidas cotidianamente. Un último bocado a la ciudad en la que han crecido. Como Ritsuka mismo, que se vio tentado de mandar alguna fotografía suya y de Soubi a sus viejos amigos de la otra escuela. Por otra parte, su sensei le ha dicho en más de una ocasión que ser un adulto no significa perder tus orejas, sino aprender a ponerle punto final a ciertas situaciones y sobre todo lo demás, a despedirse con suavidad de cada etapa, conscientes de que los recuerdos de cada una, vivirán dentro de ti hasta el día en que mueras, a pesar del desgaste de la memoria con la edad. En realidad, es a Soubi a quien ha tenido que repetirle eso al hartazgo.

"Enamoradasbajocero" es el usuario con el que designaron esa cuenta compartida que Yamato dice haber convencido a Kouya de crear, a fuerza de configurar un servidor exclusivamente para intercambiar e mails con Ritsuka. (Éste último no puede menos que sonrojarse al pensar en tantas molestias. "Tontas" murmura pasionalmente, entre dientes, entrecerrando los ojos, alzando una delgadísima ceja, torciendo los labios resecos por el aire de invierno. De todos modos,¿no le había dado el número de su teléfono celular a Yamato? ¿No batallaron porque ella insistió en que le gustaba que fuese un buen muchacho con Soubi?) Se dieron nombres nuevos. Yamato le dijo que comparten el mismo apellido y que, claramente, siente que han contraído matrimonio. Sin embargo, sobretodo por Kouya, deja que los habitantes del pueblo las vean como hermanas.

_Oh, eso no significa que debajo de nuestras sábanas pretendamos no querernos_. Y luego la pregunta: si ellos (¿Él y Soubi?) hacen lo mismo. Ritsuka se muerde el labio y masculla (antes de darse cuenta de que está solo y no es necesario replicar en palabras) una protesta. Lo común para él es que nadie note que son pareja. Soubi parece evitar el contacto que lo indique, en público. Cuando piensa "sólo en público", no puede evitar sonrojarse y fastidiarse.

Hay una foto adjunta (el corazón de Ritsuka no puede evitar galopar con más alegría una remanencia de su anterior obsesión por "coleccionar recuerdos" que luchan por extinguirse, a pesar de que se ignoran desde el otoño pasado) y no tarda en abrirla. No es tan difícil darse cuenta de que son ellas. No cuando menos para Ritsuka, que las ha visto desde la parte más oscura de su expresión. Sin embargo, son dos niñas, juntas en un marco (animado con gnomos azules y rosados, que se persiguen mutuamente, y luego se mezclan, juntándose y desapareciendo entre los colores afines) pequeño, a penas unidas por un velo de picardía y complicidad. Podrían pasar como mejores amigas, primas lejanas, conocidas de toda la vida... la palabra "amante" aparece como un condimento tal vez demasiado fuerte para el plato, en teoría. No obstante, es delicioso.

Por eso está implícito. Ritsuka se pregunta si es así como se sienten sus amigos al verlo temblar ante la mano de Soubi tocándole un hombro. Es tiempo compartido, manos, caricia, suspiro: todo aquello acumulado por encima de la espalda de las parejas. La mirada de Kouya no enfrenta el enfoque de la cámara (ubicada en el teléfono de Yamato, apuntando a ambas; sentadas bajo un árbol, como en una canción infantil) sino que se desvía y cae al suelo, avergonzada.

Yamato tiene los brazos enredados por encima de los hombros de su pareja. Si tus ojos son subjetivos, puedes suponer que los suyos se relajan al contacto de la piel de Kouya. Que un calor recorre sus venas desde la punta de sus dedos hasta los labios que están curvos en una sonrisa de no poco picante en cuanto a ardores abstractos.

Es la primera vez que Ritsuka recibe noticias de ellas y no sabe qué hacer al respecto. Cuando apaga la computadora y deja su habitación para ir a encontrarse con Soubi, piensa en cómo va a decírselo. Las hojas secas suenan bajo sus pies. ¿Qué haría Seimei en su lugar? A su lado, su dulce hermano era un duro amo. Tal vez, ni siquiera consideraría necesario contarle nada. Si al fin y al cabo, Yamato y Kouya no existían ya de nuevo, como Cero al menos. No son ya amenaza alguna para ellos dos. Para nadie, de hecho, si ya ni son Combatientes.

_Las enamoradas_. No era un mal nombre. Algo meloso, tal vez.

Una pareja de palomas acurrucadas miró a Ritsuka. En el reflejo de sus vacíos ojos oscuros, el muchacho se llevó las manos a la nuca y decidió que no era malo tener una reserva, cuando menos, en especial en lo que se refiere a la vida privada de cada quien.


	5. Chapter 5

27. Miedo

Era de noche y el alcohol borraba en gran medida los pormenores del angustioso viaje hasta lo profundo de esa ciudad extraña.

El sonido de la voz de Yamato era hipnótico. No sabía qué contestar, con las bragas húmedas y los pezones ya erectos entre sus dedos. O sí sabía, pero le dolía hacerlo. Cada palabra se la arrancaba entre la sofocación y los temblores.

-¿Quieres coger,querida Kouya?-Susurraba, exánime, los ojos brillantes en la oscuridad. De momento parecían rojos, no color avellana tirando a gris con los días de sol. A penas la había rosado con la rodilla y sentía que iba a explotar, derramándose con toda su vergüenza. No podía pedirlo, aunque lo deseara. Sabía que era incorrecto. Algo no estaba bien. No sentía dolor, pero esa otra cosa era demasiado intensa para su gusto. No podía controlarla.

-Por favor.-Susurró en su oído, abrazándole más fuerte.

-¿"Por favor" qué?-Ella se reía en silencio, mostrando los dientes, hermosos y blancos. Estaba de de humor irónico desde que se fueron del último hotel.

Por la mañana despertó sin las bragas y sola. Yamato le había dejado una nota, porque iba a comprar víveres. Sus cuerpos estaban saciados. Kouya siempre necesitaba dormir y acurrucarse después de eso, en un intento por no pensar en lo que hicieron. Quería volver a ser una niña, pura y asexuada, sin deseos carnales de ninguna índole, que pudiera jugar rayuela con otras jovencitas sin mirar por debajo de sus faldas e imaginarse lamiendo una entrada de diferente color en cada caso, hasta el punto de tener que tocarse, porque eventualmente todas crecían para volverse una muchacha de cabellos castaños, sonrisa angelical y al mismo tiempo diabólica, sin lugar a dudas de origen divino, con algún vestido ajustado, que revelara pezones erectos. Le dolía volver a tocarse, porque sentía su humedad levemente hinchada por la fuerza del orgasmo pasado. Y le daba demasiada vergüenza pedir sexo. Incluso si ya lo habían tenido la noche anterior. Necesitaba más y sin embargo, no quería darle tanto poder consciente a Yamato. Temía-absurdamente, lo sabía, era un temor infundado por las largas clases de su Maestra, a solas-que le traicionara. Tendría que matarla si eso sucedía en algún momento.


End file.
